


Keep Her

by Sunshine_is_mine



Series: Keeping Her [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Giants, Jealousy, Large Cock, One Night Stands, Painful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Size Difference, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21793000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine_is_mine/pseuds/Sunshine_is_mine
Summary: "Ashley would've never thought of herself as a painslut, but she can't deny it now. Her pussy is dripping wet from taking Wesley's cock in her ass. It's not even all the way in, and yet the pressure is so powerful. She cries out from the mixture of pleasure and pain. She's crossing back and forth from the fine line that's now blurred. Her hands dig into the pillow as she holds onto the only anchor she has from floating away. Never has she felt something so intense in her life."
Relationships: Ashley/Wesley
Series: Keeping Her [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660837
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Keep Her

Ashley was a bored girl from a bland town. She longed to get away. Travel the world, see all the beauty the existed outside her small town with a population so small everyone knew each other. Most people her age get out by going away for college. But, Ashley couldn't afford to leave let alone go to school.

She worked at a shitty job as a cashier at the local convenient store. They only people who seemed to frequent the place was older women who loved to gossip. And, they never gossiped about anything interesting.

Her best friend Piper was one of the lucky ones who was fortunate enough to leave. She lived in the city, about three hours away. It was a booming city. That's where the jobs and excitement were at. Also, it's where the giant people lived. The average height of the giants was 7'3".

Ashley, most like everyone in her town was warned about them. They were told story, or more like horror stories, about how the giant people were. They were told how the giants loved to eat people, especially kids who didn't listen to their parents. Or how they were barbarians who like to raid and pillage small towns where people were most defenseless. That's what she and others were foolish enough to believe until people started moving over to city that had both regular size and giant people. Then, they were able to see that they were just like everyone else, only with extra height.

Her phone buzzes. She looks down at her phone. It's a message from Piper.

'I'm picking you up later. No excuses. My boss got me into an exclusive club and I have a plus one.'

She grabbed her phone to reply.

'I don't get off of work until 6.'

'Great! I'll meet you back at your place after work.'

She looked at the time on her phone. Fantastic, only five more hours 'til then, she thought.

She finally got home. The day sucked as usual. Asshole teenagers thought it would be fun to throw a football around in the store and knocked over three glass containers of pickles and they all ran out before she could get around the counter. Then, the toilet got clogged and her shithead of a manager refused to do it himself. Today sucked, but whats new it the never-ending shit hole she called life.

Piper was at her house and let herself in.

"You look like shit," Piper said in place of a greeting.

"Great! Then I look how I feel."

"Shitting day?"

"When isn't it?"

"Touche."

Ashley got into the shower. She quickly scrubbed the day away in a nice steamy shower. When she got out she did her hair and makeup and got dressed. Ashley were a one piece, it was basically shorts that had two straps sown onto the inside of the front of part of the shorts, that was meant to cover her breasts and tie around her neck. She wore that with red sparkly wedges. Piper wore a sheer crop top and booty shorts.

The club looked fancy. Something that she could never even imagine. Not even movies conjured up something so extravagant. It was hard to believe that this is were people come just to drink and dance. But, when she was told about how much the cover charge is, well, it made scents this is how rich people like to party. Ashley normally would worry about the price of what one drink in a place like this would set her back. But, she wasn't oblivious to how things worked at clubs. And this one was no different then the others she had been to. Guys see a pretty girls, especially one dressed like she is and they usually buy all the drinks.

Throughout the night she and Piper danced together and with other people. Ashley had danced with a few guys, but there was one in particular who kept gravitating toward her all night. He was handsome as hell. His cologne smelt good and his voice was sexy when he bent to whisper in her ear. She was all too happy to keep dancing with him all night. If he wanted to take this elsewhere she was down. She needed a good ending for such a shitty day. And if he moved in the bed like he does on the floor, then it'd be worth it.

She turned toward him. He smiled down at her and kissed her.

Little did Ashley know there was someone else who had their eyes on her for most of the night.

Wesley, he's a giant. He was captivated by her at first sight. The way she moved her body. The curve of her ass. The black straps that covered her tits, the contrast against her olive skin. His cock grew hard just by watching her. They way she smiled. He had to have her.

He didn't like the way she grind her ass against that shithead who wasn't worthy of her. He didn't like the guy putting his hands all over her, roaming his hands over her tits and ass; was crawling under his skin. He wanted to go over there and pull her way from the bastard. He had no right to touch something so lovely. Wesley wanted to go over to them kiss her and pull those straps away from her enticing tits and lick and suck on them in front of everyone. He wanted to fuck on in the middle of the floor so everyone would know she's off limits. But, then again he didn't want anyone seeing her exposed. No one had the right or privilege.

Ashley walked over to Piper while the guy, Jay, she'd been dancing with went to get them something to drink. While Ashley was dancing with Piper, Wesley made his way over to the bar. He walked right up to Jay.

"Having fun?"

"Yeah," Jay said. He looked over to Wesley.

"That girl you've been dancing with is beautiful."

"Yeah, she is."

Wesley walked closer to Jay. Jay was 6'3, but he was easily dwarfed standing beside 7'5, Wesley.

"Yeah, I know, because she my girlfriend."

"If she's your girlfriend why has she been dancing with me all night?"

"She's been dancing all over you to get me jealous. She got upset with me earlier today and now she's trying to get back at me by making me angry." Wesley stared Jay down. He looked menacing and Jay backed off.

"Look man. I don't want any trouble. I just came here to have some fun, not get in between a lover's squabble." Jay lifted up his hands in surrender, then, he grabbed his drinks and walked away.

Wesley smiled triumphantly.

The song had ended and Jay still wasn't back. Ashley looked toward the bar but didn't see him. She looked around, but nothing. She shrugged it off. Maybe, he found someone else. Disappointed, she stuck with Piper for a while longer.

Wesley walked up to Ashley. He got her attention before he got too close, not wanting to spook her. She looked shocked for a moment. She had never seen a giant in person before. He was really huge. Wesley smiled at her and walked closer, lowering her face to her ear.

"Would you like to dance?" She snapped out of it.

"Sure."

The height difference should've been awkward, but her heels gave her a bit of a lift, so it wasn't too bad. After a few dances, Ashley needed a break and a drink. Piper brought her a drink and they all followed Wesley to his own private table. Wesley started off the conversation and Piper took over. She was always the social one of the two, thankfully for Ashley.

"Ashley and I are from Cherryville, that's about three hours from here. Ashley here is actually visiting me."

"How do you like it there?"

"Not much, it's a pretty boring, dull town," Ashley replied.

"She isn't wrong. That's why she's here, to let off a little steam," Piper not so subtly said. Piper stood with the guy she was with. "So, mister, if you get lucky tonight make it worth her while." She winked at him and walked away with the guy following.

"You're friend is very straightforward isn't she?"

"We're just use to cutting to the chase."

"I can appreciate that. So, would you like to come back to my hotel with me?"

"Sure."

They got to the hotel.

They kissed their way up to his room. Once they entered the room, he pulled her up, Ashley automatically wrapped her legs around his waist. He kissed along her neck. Wesley was standing in the living room and he rested her on the arm of the sofa. He put his hand on the back of her neck and pulled on the tied straps causing them to pull part. He let go of the strap letting it fall with the other. Her tits were perfect and perky. Round and big.

He got on his knees and brought his face to her chest. He licked around her nipple, teasing it to hardness. He took her nipple between his teeth and rolled the tip of his tongue around, flicking it back in fourth.

"Aaah!" She moaned.

He took more of her breast into his mouth. Sucking and biting it. He slowly moved his mouth away and kisses he way to the other side. He pulled on the hard nub with he teeth. She whined as he played with her tits. She could feel herself become wet. He pulled away and stood. He pulled her off the sofa to stand. He unbuttoned her shorts and pulled them down.

"You're so sexy." His eyes traveled around her naked body. "You know I noticed you earlier tonight?"

"No."

"I saw you dancing and smiling. You looked so light on your feet." He turned her around and bent her over the arm of the sofa. "I got so hard thinking about how you'd feel moving against me." He grabbed the meat of her ass and squeezed. "But, I gotta admit, I got jealous watching you grind your ass against that guy you were dancing with."

He raised his hand and swatted her ass. She let out a surprised gasp. He spanked her ass again, but this time the hit was firmer causing her to cry out. He rubbed the part he hit only to give another blow. This time she shot up onto her toes. The next time when the blow come it was followed by five more in quick succession. Each hit sending a sharp sting across her ass. She was soaking wet by the time he was done. She had tears streaming down her face. She could feel the slick sliding down in between her thighs.

Wesley noticed. His hand slid in between her thighs. Rubbing his fingers through the slick and between her folds. He roughly rubbed on her clit.

"Aaagh!" she shouted out.

He pushed two thick fingers into her pussy and fingered her at a quick pace. She squeezed around his fingers and closed her eyes. She rolled her hips, riding his fingers. His fingers were getting drenched making for an easier slide. With his other hand he pushed two fingers against her clit. Hearing her moan was making him feel like he was going to burst through his pants. He moved his fingers away from her clit while he kept pounding his fingers into her.

With his fingers coated from her juices on his second hand, he slid them between her asscheeks. Moving his fingers faster inside of her, he circled her rim with the other hand. Slowly pushing his finger into her asshole, when it was half way in he pulled it back and rubbed the tip of his finger along her rim. He shoved his finger back into her asshole. Ashley felt like she was losing her mind within the feelings he was sending throughout her body.

"Uaaah! So fucking good!"

He added another finger along with the first. Spearing his fingers into her asshole and pussy, with little control over her body, her toes curled and she came. Her body shook on Wesley fingers as they still moved inside of her. He pulled his fingers out when she stopped shaking.

He pulled her up and carried her over to the bedroom. He laid her on her back on the bed. He finished undressing and climbed onto the bed. He spread her legs apart and dove in face first toward her pussy. Licking up the juices from her orgasm. Pushing his tongue around her clit and all around to collect as much as he could. He kissed, nipped, and sucked. From her pussy to her inner thighs. She tasted so fucking good.

He rose up onto his knees and put his hand on her knees and slowly slid his hands in between her inner thighs. Seeing some of the bruises from the hickeys he left behind already start to form. His pride showed through his smile. He laid on his back.

"Straddle my lap."

She rose onto her knees and at the first sight of his cock her eyes widen. She's never taken something so massive. "I need to be honest with you," she said. He saw the look of apprehension on her face.

"What you never had sex?"

"I've had sex before, just never with someone your size."

Wesley knew average size women either got excited or scared when they saw his dick. But, even the women who got excited, sometimes back out of fear that they'd get hurt. So, he'd understand if Ashley was having second thoughts.

"Do you not want to do this after all?"

"No, I still want to. I just wanted to let you know, that it may take awhile before I can probably take it all."

"Oh, Ok. That's fine. You'll be on top so you can control the pace."

"Ok." She smiled at him.

Wesley grabbed a condom and the lube and put them on the bed. He picked up the condom and slid it on, then he lubed up. Ashley watched as he sat on his lap. He cock was thick and long. He had veins running along the sides. She rose onto her knees and pushed herself above his cock and pressed the tip to her entrance. She held onto his cock and she slowly lower herself. She shut her eyes and instinctively squeezed around his cock. Hissing out when more pain from squeezing made its way through. Fuck, it was like she was losing her virginity all over again. She put both her hands onto his chest to help steady her. She took a deep breath and pulled up only to lower herself again, causing the big bulbous head slip in.

"Aaaah!" she shouted as slid down another inch.

Each time she rose up, she fell deeper onto his cock. Finally, she bottomed. Giving herself a moment, she started to roll her hips. With her hands on his pecks she picked up the pace. Rolling her hips faster. She started to get bold when she lifted herself somewhat up and let herself fall back down. Her nails dug into his chest.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" she chanted. No one has ever made her feel so fucking good.

She bounced on his cock as he started to thrust up.

Wesley fucked up faster into Ashley now that she was able to take more. Fuck, she felt so tight around him. He wasn't going as fast as he could because he didn't want to hurt her. He usually liked it really rough. Maybe next time.

She came screaming on his cock. He pulled her up and off his still hard cock. He laid her down on her stomach. He spread her legs apart. He grabbed the globes of her ass and squeezed them, massaging, and spreading them apart. He put the tip of his finger on her asshole and rubbed circles around her rim. Ashley pushed her ass out wanting more contact. He pulled his finger back and put lube on his fingers.

Pressing his finger back to her asshole, he pressed his finger in until it reached his last knuckle. Once she began to fuck back onto his finger, Wesley added another.

"Yesss," Ashley hissed as Wesley pulled his fingers apart inside of her.

Eventually, he worked his way up to four fingers. He moved his fingers around inside of her, relishing in the way she moved and moaned.

"Wesley," she moaned.

His cock twitched at the sound of his name falling from her lips.

Wesley pulled his fingers from her asshole and put his cock in place. He lightly pushed her hole. Ashley pressed back, rolling her hips, feeling his huge cockhead tease her hole.

"Uaagh!"

He pushed the tip in. He kept pushing until it popped in.

"Fuck, Wesley. I don't think I can take you there. You're too fucking big."

"I won't put it all in."

Ashley caught her breath. "Ok."

Wesley kept pushing until Ashley cried out again. He didn't even get half way, but the fact that she was able to take as much her first time was impressive. He pulled out and pushed back in several times, trying to get her hole to relax.

The pain never fully disappeared, but that just added to the pleasure.

Ashley would've never thought of herself as a painslut, but she can't deny it now. Her pussy is dripping wet from taking Wesley's cock in her ass. It's not even all the way in, and yet the pressure is so powerful. She cries out from the mixture of pleasure and pain. She's crossing back and forth from the fine line that's now blurred. Her hands dig into the pillow as she holds onto the only anchor she has from floating away. Never has she felt something so intense in her life.

"Aaahhh!" she cries out when Wesley's fingers push into her pussy once again. He doesn't push his cock any further in, he just pulls out and shoves his cock inside of her. He doesn't know how much she can take, but he doesn't want to push her too far. Not for their first time together anyway.

He can feel her closing in on her next orgasm. The way she squeezes around his fingers and cock. Wesley starts moving his fingers and cock faster.

"Mmnh!" she cries out one last time.

He releases into the condom. Wesley hasn't had someone as small as Ashley in awhile. Sticking to his own kind sometimes seems easier. But, he was happy Ashley come back to his hotel. He pulled out of Ashley and tossed the condom. Ashley lied on bed, still lost in the post orgasm shocks.

He kissed her neck.

Ashley closes her eyes and falls asleep.

Wesley looks her over. He doesn't want to give her up. He wants more. As much as Ashley's willing to give. Now, he's determined to what it takes to keep her.


End file.
